First Breath
by Captain and Fearless Leader
Summary: *Complete* Post-Season 7......No Spoilers......What happens now after the apocalypse? B/S *This the way I wish it had gone*
1. Show Down

Disclaimer: Spike's naked in my bed. He likes my bed, says it is all soft. And he even likes my company..yup, I'm quite the conversation holder...but I did neglect to tell him one thing...that I don't own him or BtVS or anything having to do with the show...Pity me...  
  
A/N: I was bored..and going through a slight writers block with my other two stories so I decided to write this one. If what I write happens on the actual show then it is just pure coincidence. I'm a recovering spoiler- whore..and haven't read any for a few months so I don't know what is going to happen.  
  
Go on..read...enjoy..  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Death...The land was covered in it. Stained with it. You couldn't breathe without taking some of it in, or move without it pushing back at you.  
  
This was a bad day. A long, bloody, tiring, all in all bad day.  
  
My hands were grimy, dirt resided under the broken nails of my fingers. My clothes were torn and dirty just like everything else.  
  
I looked to my side where my watcher stood looking proud, tired, and relieved all at once. He noticed my movement and looked right back at me. His gray eyes were weary and were begging for sleep. A slight smile crossed my face and his mirrored my own.  
  
To my other side stood my two best friends. The black color was slowly fading from Willow's hair and her eyes had become green once again. Xander's arm held her around the waste...his battered body looked barely strong enough to hold his own weight, much less anyone else's...but he still held her. A slight quirk of his lips was just a shadow of his real smile, but it was enough to reassure me that he was going to be all right.  
  
Dawn and Anya held each other up. Both wanting to get home and collapse in bed but they wanted to stay and celebrate their victory as well. Dawn's hair was pulled back, though messy strands escaped and framed her face in a chaotic neatness that only few could pull off. It hit me that moment that Dawn wasn't a little girl anymore. I always knew that she wasn't, it really wasn't that hard to figure out, but she really did look mature in that moment. And it scared me and thrilled me all at once. Mom would be proud of us.  
  
Angel's gang were grouped together. Their eyes large with the knowledge of what they just saw. This was a real apocalypse. My old watcher, Wesley, and Faith stood next to each other. Their shoulders were barely touching and their moths were moving in a conversation I couldn't hear. I took a moment to appreciate how good Wesley looked now..I'm going to have to thank whoever told him to get a new style, he looked really good.  
  
Angel was with that man named Gunn and the girl, Fred, she was a sweetie. Kind of resembled a Chihuahua, with all that nervous energy fluttering about her. Gunn still had a determined look on his face, like he was still waiting for something to fly out at him. Fred just looked tired, and relieved that it was all over. Angel approached them both, putting a hand on each of their shoulder. He gave them strength with just his touch.  
  
Robin laid broken and battered up against the building. A couple of the Slayer potentials that did survive were huddled near him, trying to patch up his wounds. I think he'll be lucky if he makes it through the night. I still haven't forgiven him for what he did to Spike. I understood his motives, but I couldn't ever let him hurt Spike.  
  
Spike....I couldn't find him. Or at least he wasn't in my line of vision at that moment. I looked back over at Giles and he knew what I wanted..what I needed.  
  
"I think I saw him around the corner sitting against the wall before I came over here."  
  
"How hurt is he?"  
  
"I'm not sure Buffy. I didn't get a good look at him."  
  
I nodded at him and turned to find him.  
  
Dust covered the streets..millions of vampires had died tonight from the effects of Willow's magic.  
  
I rounded the corner and found Spike sitting with his back rested against the building. I leaned down in front of him, absently reaching out my hand and toying with the charm that rested around his neck. Without these charms him and Angel would both be dead.  
  
"How you holdin' up?" His raspy voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"I was just going to ask the same of you."  
  
"I asked first." His lips quirked in an 'almost' smirk.  
  
"I'm tired. And relieved. You."  
  
"Better than I have felt in a long time." He thought for a moment. "I want you to feel something."  
  
I had no idea what he had meant. I was about ready to tell him that now was not the time for sex when he lifted my hand and put it above where his heart would be.  
  
*Thump*  
  
*Thump*  
  
I looked at him with amazement and wonder.  
  
"How?" I whispered, my hand still resting on his chest.  
  
"Don't know..just that after Red's spell I suddenly felt the need to breathe."  
  
"Do you think the charm did it?"  
  
"Maybe...she destroyed all the demons...Angel and I were the only protected ones. So maybe that was the charms purpose..to make us human."  
  
I hadn't even thought that Angel would be human too. Now I won't lie to you, part of me will always want to be the girl he'll be with and I'll always feel something for him. But then looking into Spike's blue eyes, feeling the warm skin covering his beating heart, I knew I had made my decision.  
  
"I want to take you away from here." Spike looked at me like I was insane.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When we are all rested we should pack up and leave. You, me, and Dawn."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"The summer..at least. Maybe we'll find somewhere else..away from here."  
  
"What about your friends."  
  
"They can visit. But they deserve their own lives now. I've taken up too much of them as it is."  
  
"And you want me to be in your life. Not Angel?"  
  
"We're both different. He's evolved and changed. I've grown up and experienced things. I've died, been resurrected...I've changed. I'm not the innocent girl that would give him the moon if he had asked me to. He and I are over..we have been for a long time."  
  
He reached out his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.  
  
"I love you." He whispered to me for the first time in at least a year.  
  
At that moment I knew what I had to do. I was scared....but it was the right thing to do.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He gave me the purest smile I had ever seen. Tears had begun coming out of my eyes as he held me to his chest.  
  
"What's wrong pet?" He whispered as he kissed me forehead.  
  
"Its just that..I don't think I've ever been this happy before."  
  
I gave him a watery smile as he stood up, pulling me with him.  
  
We walked around that corner back to where everyone was. All beaming with pride and with relief.  
  
In this place of death we celebrated life...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
TBC..  
A/N: I have one more chapter that I want to do after this but I need to put it together. I had thought about making it a sad story...and believe me, it would've been easy...but I decided to write what I wish would happen. Hope you enjoyed and expect the second and last chapter of this story sometime either late Saturday night or Sunday. 


	2. A Year is a Long Time

Disclaimer: You all know that I really am Joss..really...wait don't throw that tomato! Ok.maybe I'm not Joss...'cause if I was things would be a hell of a lot different...and I don't own the Hallmark Card company either..just in case you didn't know that...  
  
A/N: I reiterate..no, these are not spoilers, though I kind of wish they were..Thanks for your support on this story, it means a lot to know that so many others wish for what I want...maybe if we believe it will happen..it will happen...Damn, I really wanna read a spoiler, but I won't. I won't go back to my ways..I'll just be surprised, even if that means I'll be pissed off in the process...  
  
Now...On to the second part..  
  
Go, read, be happy...think Spuffy thoughts....  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
My breathing began to finally slow, though my heart still pounded. His arm was draped across my stomach, holding me to his side. The small room in our small house was nearly dark, only illuminated my the half-moon near the horizon.  
  
So much had happened in this year that I don't know where to begin. My thoughts went first to where I am today.  
  
With Spike.  
  
Dawn, Spike, and myself had packed up the week after the apocalypse and got the hell out of there. First going to Disney Land so Spike could ride on the roller coasters with Dawn. Then heading east to Las Vegas, which is where we ended up staying. It was far enough away that we could make our own lives, but close enough that we could get back if we were needed.  
  
The air conditioning turned on and blasted the room with cool air. Our sweaty bodies began to dry and I felt a chill come over me. Spike pulled me closer to where I was lying almost under him.  
  
Angel had helped Spike get a fake I.D with all the necessary fake papers that he would need to live as a human.  
  
Spike was alive.  
  
As in having a heart beat, breathing, bronzed skin....he was human.  
  
The only thing was that he and Angel both kept their strength. None of us know what that means and I don't think any of us want to. It might mean that my fight to save the world still hasn't ended. But as of right now it has and I wish to enjoy it.  
  
Spike is now a bouncer at a popular club on the strip. His strength earned him a good position which also pays very well. Now he won't let me work. Instead I have gone back to school and I'm trying to become a legitimate school counselor. Helping kids with their problems seems to make me feel important. Like I've done something worthwhile.  
  
Dawn is going to school here and has made quite a few friends. She never had many in Sunnydale but has managed to find some here. I think getting away from the Hellmouth did us all good. Spike is more relaxed, I feel like I can breathe and that I can have a life. Now I do get to study instead of slay..and I like it this way.  
  
Last I heard Anya and Xander were trying to make another go at their relationship. I pretended to act surprised to make Anya feel happy...but I could've told you that it would happen. I hope that Xander is going to be able to stick it out this time...the thought of turning into his father scares him so much. But he isn't his father I don't really think he has anything to worry about.  
  
Willow is with Kennedy now. But somehow I feel like in a way she has jaded Tara. Maybe it's because Tara became very important to me before she died. She was such a great person and I still miss her so much. I don't think Kennedy will be able to ever replace her and as much as I hate to say it... I don't think her and Willow will last very long. There's just no chemistry.  
  
Giles went back to England and he plans to stay there. But I did make him promise to visit more often. I don't really need him. I'm not a slayer anymore, so he really has no place here. Except for being my surrogate father. But he can do that from England..for the most part.  
  
Faith had gone back to jail to finish her sentence. Both Wesley and Angel visit her regularly, and hopefully with Wesley's help she'll be on parole in not time. Gunn and Fred are working out their differences and maybe they'll be able to be friends. I didn't know them all that much but they seem like they really care for each other. I was surprised by Angel's feelings for Cordelia..and vise versa..Their lives have really turned into a soap opera with his son Conner. I'm relieved that I really have no part in it all.  
  
That day, our sow down with The First..that day was the day my life ended and began for me...and it was the best day of my life. It was the ending of the existance that I had grown to know..my slaying...the fighting..the death. I'm not that girl anymore. I'm just a regular girl, with a regular boyfriend, going to school..livng. I'd give anything for my mom to be able to see me like this. Just an ordinary girl...  
  
"Can't sleep luv?" Spike whispered in my ear, tightening his grip around my waist.  
  
"No...just remembering."  
  
"Hmmm." His still half-asleep brain barely registerd my words.  
  
I looked down at the small dimand ring on my finger, smiling at the beauty and simplicity of it. Deep down this is what I always wanted..something simple but full of love.  
  
Great...Now I sound like a Hallmark card...  
  
Anyway..Our wedding is planned for August..on hopefully a hot day with lots of sun. Spike still can't believe he gets to be in the sun and likes to enjoy it as much as possible. Especially in the sun with me. He told me that when he marries me he wants to do it in the sun....Though I was forced into promising that "Wind Beneath My Wings" wouldn't be played in any form on that day. I'm not sure why that song bothers him so much.  
  
There is also another thing..and I haven't even told him yet...or anyone for that matter..  
  
In February...if my timing is right..I'll make a daddy out of him..but I suppose things like that should be saved to tell when he is awake and capable of coherent thought. But I know either way he'll be estatic...  
  
I love what we have become...and where we are headed...And how much a year has dne for us..  
  
I wouldn't have it any other way...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I could very easily continue on with this story but I don't know if I will...give me some imput..Be happy..Give Spike a Hug.. 


	3. Pickles and Ice Cream?

Disclaimer: Shhhhh Spike..don't scream..they'll be able to hear ya..No! Stay in the closet! So what if I don't own you or BtVS? *Sigh* Hug?  
A/N: All the reviews you gave me got me all inspired..I had promised myself that this would just be a two parter..but I tend to lie to myself often. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, they make me so happy. At this point I have no idea how long it will be because I've got ideas swirlin' around in my pretty little head..  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"So...you want ice cream and..pickles?" Dawn looked at me like I was crazy. But I can't control what the baby wants...  
  
"Please. A big tub of ice cream and don't hold out on me...I want a HUGE jar of pickles." Dawn's face crinkled up in disgust. And she thought fighting demons was bad....It's my cravings that will take down anyone.  
  
I looked over to Spike to see his reaction of my new craving. Last week it had been coconuts and French fries.  
  
"Pickles?" His eyebrow rose and he cocked his head slightly.  
  
"No one's askin' you to eat any." I was also defensive over my cravings.  
  
"Just in awe luv. Interesting combo." He walked over and laid his head down on my stomach. Unconsciously listening for a heartbeat that his ears couldn't hear anymore.  
  
He had been excited when I first told him the news. Thought I could see the underlying shock laced in his blue eyes. I think that it really hit him then..he was human. And he was going to have a baby. I can already tell that he's going to be a good dad...one of those dads that are always involved. A part of me envies my unborn child because they will get the dad I never had. But I think, more than anything else, I am glad that I found someone that will stick it out and be a good father.  
  
Now I suppose I should mention the wedding...'cause I know that is just as important as having the kid..  
  
We had decided to have it early August...August 2nd to be exact. I wasn't really showing all that much by then so I was still able to wear the dress that I wanted. The dress was just as simple as the ring on my finger. After all the years of apocalypses...and everything went with a bang....it just seemed right to have something simple. Giles walked me down the isle, a smile on his face the entire time. I think that he has always wanted this for me...marriage, children, a family.  
  
"I think we should talk about baby names." I looked at Spike raising my eyebrows. He should know better than to bring up this conversation. "What?"  
  
I sighed. Some things never change....he may be human but he still is a male.  
  
"You know how much of a fight this turns into."  
  
"You don't like any of my names.."  
  
"I do.I just...I hate how you assume that this baby is going to be a girl. What if I want a boy."  
  
He's giving me that look. The look that says...'Geez, ok, so you've got hormones, so you're pregnant..don't hurt me..' I hate that look.  
  
I sighed again.  
  
"We are NOT naming the baby Molly. I knew this girl, in elementary school, she was evil. And I mean the PUREST kind of evil. Worse than a hell god. She used to pull my hair and say mean things and she was just mean."  
  
"So this Molly traumatized you."  
  
"Now you're getting it. Was it so hard?"  
  
"But I like that name.." Great, now he's grumbling...and the tiniest pout. Evil man.  
  
"Evil man."  
  
"What?"  
  
I glared and turned slightly towards the door. Hoping Dawn would be back soon with my ice cream and pickles. He sighed and got up off the couch. He stalked towards the kitchen, looking back at me before going through the door.  
  
"Do you want anything."  
  
"Can I get some juice?"  
  
"You do know that it isn't pickle flavored don't you?" A smirk rested on his lips. I rolled my eyes and shooed him away with my hand.  
  
"Evil man.."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Oh God...Pickles may taste good going in but they don't taste quite as good coming back out. I raced towards the bathroom despite the rolling of my stomach. I'm never eating pickles ever again...  
  
Oh who am I kidding, of course I'll eat pickles again...just not any time in the near future. The small bathroom was illuminated by the moon light. My pregnancy had gotten to the point where I didn't have morning, or in the case night, sickness. But I guess pickles and ice cream will do that to ya.  
  
"You all right in there luv?"  
  
I looked up to a shirtless Spike standing in the doorway of the bathroom. His hair was messy from sleeping on it and his eyes were still clouded from sleep.  
  
"I've been better." I whimpered up at him. I know my face must have looked pitiful, but at that point I didn't really care. I felt horrible and I could have used some Spike sympathy at that moment.  
  
"I thought the whole morning sickness thing was over?"  
  
"Yeah.me too. I blame the pickles." I looked sharply at him...just daring him to say 'I told you so'.  
  
He sat down behind me and put his hand on my stomach. The circles that he was rubbing on my stomach made me feel a little better. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder. It was just like it had been a few months before.me puking into the porcelain bowl and Spike holding my hair out of my face. It was almost like a really great party without the alcohol.and the having fun. Ok, maybe it wasn't like a party at all, but I've got to make myself feel better somehow.  
  
"A month from today." Spike whispered in my ear, almost so softly I couldn't hear him.  
  
"What?" I found myself whispering back.  
  
"We'll be parents..." And I realized that it was January 8th..a month from the due date.  
  
I looked over my shoulder into his eyes, they glittered slightly from the glow of the moon.  
  
"Are you happy?" Did I mention that he is really good at asking random questions at interesting times?  
  
"Do you mean 'right this second'?"  
  
"No..I mean with all of this. Living here, being married to me, taking care of Dawn and being pregnant with our own little one."  
  
"Yeah.I am happy. I'm happy that everything turned the way it is. Yeah, I miss Sunnydale, and seeing my friends everyday. I miss my mom and Giles. I miss my house and sometimes I even miss the cemetery where your old crypt was. But I'm growing up."  
  
Spike smiled at me as he played with my hair. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy before.  
  
"You feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah.I think so."  
  
"Come on then, let's get you back to bed." He helped me up off the ground and back to the bedroom where we curled up and went back to sleep.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~ One Month Later ~  
Son of a Bitch...that is the most excruciating pain I have EVER felt. And I have died..twice. I laid there clutching my stomach..the phone was so far away and no one was home. Dawn was at school and Spike had something to take care of at the bar this morning. Hopefully he'd be home soon..Please...  
  
I reached my hand out towards the cordless phone hoping that somehow it would magically float into my hands. Of course it was Willow with all the magical powers..Grrrr.  
  
The pain stopped for a few moments..just long enough for me to roll off the couch and reach the phone from its cradle. I quickly dialed the number of Spike's cell phone, silently thanking Dawn for talking him into having one.  
  
*Ring*  
  
*Ring*  
  
I was practically begging for him to pick up.  
  
*Ring*  
""Ello William 'ere." His voice drawled into my ear.  
  
"Spike...I need you." The pain had come back and I was crumpled up on the floor. My voice was ragged.  
  
"Buffy..luv? Are you still with me?" His voice had become slightly frantic.  
  
"Yeah..I'm here." I could barely recognize my own voice.  
  
"Is it the baby? Are you having the baby?"  
  
"Yeah..Where are you..I need you."  
  
"'M on my way pet..don't worry, I'll get there. Can you move?"  
  
"No..It hurts too much."  
  
"Ok then, just stay where you are and I'll be home soon."  
  
"Please.."  
  
He continued to reassure me while he drove back home, occasionally cursing at the uncooperative street lights. Finally he made it home tearing through the door and running to me. He took the phone from me, hanging it up and replacing it back into its cradle. He picked me up and carried me out to the car, placing me in the front seat. Then he ran back into the house where I assume he is writing a quick note to Dawn telling her where we are.  
  
He hoped back into the car, pulled away from the curve and raced down the winding residential roads that eventually led to the hospital. Finally we got there, cars filled up the parking lot and Spike had a scowl on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" His face softened when he heard my voice.  
  
"Nowhere to park."  
  
Answering him wasn't an option as the pain hit me again. We swerved around the cars that we encountered, trying not to run into any of them. He pulled up in front of the main doors and put the car in park. He quickly got out of the car to come around to my side to retrieve me from my seat. I could hear him responding to a yell about the car's parking position. Then I saw the man run back into the hospital and bring a wheel chair back out with him.  
  
"We're almost there luv."  
  
He lifted me out of the car and placed me into the wheel chair.  
  
"Buffy, luv? This nice man is going to take you into the hospital so I can find a parking spot..ok?"  
  
I whimpered my agreement and was swiveled around and pushed into the main doors. The hospital was chaotic, people running to and from different rooms. I was quickly wheeled to the front desk where they then directed me to the elevators where they took me to a higher floor. The pain only got stronger and occurred more often.  
  
Finally we reached a room that I was to deliver in. They had me get dressed into a hospital gown and put into the bed. Spike finally arrived, decked out in a pair of scrubs. He came over and held my hand, looking into my eyes the whole time.  
  
"You're gonna be a mother." His smile had been soft, his eyes sparkled.  
  
"And you're gonna be a daddy." I gave him a tight smile, preparing for the next wave of pain.  
  
The doctor came in and the rest you could say...was history...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I looked down at the face of my little baby girl. My body was leaned right up against Spike's and he had his arm around me stroking her hair. Dawn had finally made it and was sitting at the foot of my bed, looking at us with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's her name?" Dawn whispered to us. I smiled and looked back down at the baby.  
  
"Adian Joyce Summers.."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: I'm so SORRY for the lack of updates on all of my stories including this one. I've been going through some bad writers block and decided that I would just wait to update rather write crap. This one was cooperating so you got another chapter. I'll do my best to write more but I've learned to not make promises I can't keep. Hope you all liked it....Be Happy...Give Spike a Hug... And with the name Adian? Well, I liked it so I wanted to use it. It is an Irish name that means 'fire or flame'. 


	4. Wedding

Disclaimer: One day, when Fearless and I were out catching bad guys in our super hero shirts, we saw a man with bleached blond hair and thought he looked a tad suspicious. So we marched right on up to the sexy bad boy to make sure he would cause no harm to others. We demanded that he not move, spread his legs and arms. We began frisking the man, searching for weapons. Of course we knew right away that he was unarmed, but he had such nice muscles that we couldn't help ourselves. When he asked 'what are you doing' we thought we were dead. He took a hard look at the two of us, sighed and he spoke again."Fearless, Captain..we've had this discussion before...you don't own me or BtVS. Get a life." Then he walked away..hey, at least he knows our names..  
  
A/N: And here's more to the story..enjoy it..and please review, I'm startin' to feel unloved...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ This is a few years into the future ~  
  
When I felt the tear slide down my face I cursed myself. I really didn't want to cry, not at all. I promised myself I wouldn't cry but when I say Adian walk down the isle in her light blue dress and basket of flowers I nearly lost it. She's the most beautiful flower girl I have ever seen. Not that I'm biased or anything.  
  
Her dark hair was done up in little ringlets and put into a ponytail. Her bright blue eyes shined, she looked so much like Spike I wondered if there was any of me in there. Then she'd get angry and Spike would give me the look that said 'she's definitely your daughter'. Of course I'd pass along my bad traits...  
  
She was standing up there next to Dawn's best friend, Kate. She was dressed in a dark blue strapless dress. I always knew Dawn had good taste. All of her bride's maids looked stunning and I was anxious to see Dawn herself. I had seen her in her dress before, it was the same as the bride's maid's dresses, only in white. But there was something different about it on the actual day. I think I'm going to cry again.  
  
I then looked over at the 'husband to be', Michael . A great choice if I do say so myself. He's a great guy, completely charming. If he had been British, Spike would have had some competition. Anyway, he's tall, roughly Xander's height Dark hair, bright green eyes, and tanned skin. Dawn and Michael made a stunning couple and are bound to have gorgeous children.  
  
Then the wedding march began playing. We all stood, in honor of the bride, and to get a better look at her. Dawn looked beautiful in her white gown, he hair was done up, little strands of hair came out of it, making her look even better. On one arm was Giles and the other was Spike. Se couldn't decide on who would walk her down the isle, so she chose both. Smart girl.  
  
They slowly made their way down the isle, Dawn's face stared straight ahead. Spike and Giles looked so happy in that moment...Dawnie's all grown up now...I hate crying....  
  
Dawn parted from the men who were like father and brother, and looked into the eyes of her husband to be. The ceremony was beautiful, Adian fidgeted horribly, Spike sat next to me clasping my hand tightly. That was one of the greatest moments of my life...and I've had some great ones.  
  
Finally, the ceremony part was finnished, and we all congregated in the dining hall for the reception. Flowers were everywhere, white Christmas lights hung on the walls and from the ceiling. Spike, Adian, and I sat together at a table with Giles, Xander and Anya, and Willow (who was without Kennedy). We all talked and got to know each other again. Adian was definitely the main attraction at our table, being the adorable one. I was extremely proud.  
  
We are all so happy. I honestly can't think of any other way for my life to be. Spike looks at me with so much love, such deep passion that I can't imagine ever not wanting to be with him. We have our daughter, a home, a life. We have Dawn, all grown up and staring her own life. For all of this I am eternally grateful.  
  
I regret none of my decisions.. I've learned to live with things that I have done in the past and I accept that they are just things in life that we can't prevent. I'm happy now... and for me, in this moment...that's all that matters..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: It is short, I know... But with the upcoming series finale I figured we could use some happiness. I have my fears about the shows ending and I wish it could be happy, but I don't think it will. I won't even get to find out about what happens until at least Wednesday and I won't get to watch it until Saturday. Feel lucky that you at least get to see it tomorrow. Keep Spuffy alive in your hearts and maybe we'll get lucky and Joss will do something good for us..  
  
Be Happy..Give Spike a Hug.... I know I need to... 


	5. The Prom

Disclaimer: The show is not mine.... It will never be mine, no matter how much I ask.. I want happiness, Joss doesn't... he and I are two different people with two very different ideas on how to write the show. Though I'd more than happy to take Spike of his hands...  
  
A/N: I've decided that the next chapter or the one after that will be the last one, I haven't decided yet. This story has been fun to write... though it'll be nice getting it done. I really wish this was the way that the show had turned out... I still have hope. Sorry that I never update... I'm a bad person..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"William." I whispered harshly to Spike when he got that look in his eye. That look that says.. 'let's torture Adian's date to the prom'. For the most part Spike is fairly decent to people... but when it comes to his baby girl, everyone better back away. That poor girl was never going to have a steady boyfriend.  
  
Adian sent us an amused glance and accepted the roses from her date. Her dark brown hair was pulled up, ringlets cascaded down her back. Her dark blue dress complimented her dark tan and made her bright blue eyes stand out. It was obvious why Spike was so protective of her.  
  
I pulled out my camera, being the wonderful mother that I am, and motioned for Adian and her date, Josh I think was his name, to pose for me. They were a stunning couple, truly stunning. He was a tall guy, sandy blond hair and green eyes. If we lived in California I'd have thought he was a surfer.  
  
Spike stood next to me, a smirk planted on his face but his eyes were smiling. He teased Adian horribly. Josh put his arm around her waist and she snuggled up next to them.  
  
"Smile!" I announced to the happy couple and I received an eye roll from Spike. Dazzling smiles lit up both of their faces. I took my picture which left Adian and her date looking slightly stunned from the bright flash. Their eye sight would return soon.  
  
Adian and Josh smile one last time before he takes her arm and they leave to go to the dance. I look over at Spike... I recognized the look on his face and decided to stop whatever thoughts he had.  
  
"No." I said firmly. I looked up into his eyes and dared him to cross me.  
  
"No what?" He smirked and rocked on his heels. I just gave him a look, with it telling him that I know what exactly he was planning.  
  
"Fine... but if she isn't home by 2:30 I can't make any promises." He pulled me into a hug and then led me to the couch where we sat down to wait out the evening. So that's what we did.. We laid there all evening watching infomercials about juice makers that we will never buy. Spike glanced up at the clock, his foot tapping on the ground.  
  
"What?" I asked him. Angry that his foot tapping made me miss how the juice maker is good for cutting vegetables as well as make fruit juice.  
  
"Nothing." He huffed, his arms crossing over his chest. His foot still tapping.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Spike, its only 11:30.. Give the girl a break, she isn't nine years old anymore. She's growing up." He smiled briefly, remembering when Adian was nine. Then his brows drew together in frustration.  
  
"She shouldn't be datin' anyway. Wankers 'll just take advantage of 'er." I turned off the TV, realizing that we probably won't be watching it for a while.  
  
"Is this how you're going to act when she goes off to college in the fall. Because if it is, let me know so I can go hide in a cave until you get over it. I know how you feel.. I'll miss her too. But just remember that she's not going to go far. She's still going to be in Las Vegas going to school."  
  
"That's another reason I worry. what if she runs off and becomes a stripper." I sighed again and rolled my eyes.  
  
"You know that if she ran off and became a stripper that you'd know well within the week. You don't work here owning a club and not know what's going on in the town. Someone that knows us would see her and tell us. So don't worry."  
  
"But I have to worry... she's 'm baby girl." I smiled sadly and hugged Spike tightly around the middle. We never did end up having anymore children. It wasn't that we didn't want any.. Actually we both wouldn't have minded having another. It just never happened. I decided not to fight him on the issue anymore and snuggled in closer to him. We laid there on the couch, the dark enveloped us.  
  
"I don't want her to leave." He whispered to me, still feeling a little sad.  
  
"But you'll still have me, won't you?" I asked him. Looking up blindly in the dark, instinctively knowing where his face was.  
  
"Of course. 'M never letting you go Summers."  
  
"And I won't ever let you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I woke up I reached over to find that Spike's spot was empty. I pulled on a robe before getting up off the bed and I searched the house for him. As I searched through all the possible rooms that he might be in I began to miss the small house that we had originally started out in. Who knew everything would turn out like this?  
  
I softly walked down the stairs into the living room. That was when I noticed a light on in the kitchen. I went through the door to find a shirtless Spike and a pajama clad Adian drinking hot cocoa. They both looked up and smiled at me when the noticed that I had entered the room. I returned their smile and sat down next to Spike, stealing a sip of the warm chocolate.  
  
"How was the prom?" I ask, ignoring the scowl from Spike after setting down the mug.  
  
"It was so beautiful. There were lights everywhere.. and flowers. And before the dance Josh took me to the nicest restaurant. It was all so great. I had the best time." She made a squealing noise that made Spike grimace. Which of course made me laugh.. Adian gave us both a curious glance and began drinking more out of her mug.  
  
"Any specific stories that you'd like to tell me? Or will I just here about them all on Monday from the chaperones that were there?"  
  
"I didn't do anything bad.. I promise." She looked at me with sincerity. Even if she had done anything, she'd wait until Spike weren't around to tell me about it. He may have been really good with Dawn in the way of letting things slide.. But never with Adian.  
  
"We'll talk about it later." I smiled at her, ignoring the dejected look that Spike was giving us both.  
  
"Just girl talk daddy." Adian tried to assure him. To that Spike rolled his eyes dramatically, finished the cocoa, and raised himself up out of his seat.  
  
"I will see both of you lovely ladies in the morning." He kissed Adian on the forehead and me on the mouth before heading up the stairs to our room.  
  
"I guess that's my cue. We'll talk tomorrow when he's at that meeting with Charlie."  
  
"Definitely. Look forward to it mom."  
  
"Aren't you going to go to bed too?"  
  
"Maybe in a little bit. I still need to unwind after all that excitement."  
  
"Ok then.. See you tomorrow.. around noon?"  
  
Adian laughed at the tone of my voice and shooed me off to bed. I walked up the stairs to the room Spike and I share. Spike was already in bed, just starting to get comfortable. I took off my robe and slipped into bed next to him. I curled up to his side, laying my head on his chest. We laid there comfortably, neither one of us talking, just enjoying the other's presence. And that was how we fell asleep that night.  
  
We fell asleep complete.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I named Adian's date Josh for one of my best buddies whose name happens to be Josh... crazy isn't it? Love ya Josh! Hope I still have readers.. If you are out there, I love you!  
  
Give Spike a hug.. I know I want to.. 


	6. Waiting

Disclaimer: Spike and I are running away with the money that BtVS makes for being on TV. Yup, we just stuffed it into bags and are now driving down to Mexico in an old Thunderbird. Maybe I'll get lucky and Spike will show me his Brad Pitt impersonation from "Thelma and Louise"..... Right... and I'm Morgan Freeman.... ha!  
  
A/N: One more chapter to go after this one... Yay! This story has been fun and made me feel a bit better about how the show really turned out. Can't you tell how I live in denial? It really is a great place... ah... denial. Anyway, this takes place a few years into the future... maybe 10 or so. Hope you enjoy! Leave me a review... if you don't I might cry...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Having a child was one of the highest points in my life. Getting pregnant was practically a natural high... and I'm not even talking about the conception part. Ok, maybe I was a little. But despite amazing sex with Spike, pregnancy was wonderful for me.  
  
Maybe that was because I finally felt like I could rest. I didn't have to stay up late every night slaying vampires and then go to school by day. Dawn was old enough to take care of herself and I had Spike to dote on me. It was great up until actually having the child.. very, very painful. Then I was greeted with this little mini person that was a mixture of Spike and myself. I don't think I had ever been so happy.  
  
That is until my baby is having her own baby. Spike is sitting next to me, fidgeting like crazy. Dawn is holding her husband's hand and her two little boys are just itching to start wresting each other. I watch them with a smile, almost jealous because I didn't ever get to have a son. Xander and Anya had arrived a while ago. Did I mention that their son, Mark, was Adian's husband? No, I suppose I didn't.  
  
Mark had gotten accepted to the same college as Adian. That was what had brought them out here to visit us that summer. Of course they hit it off right away. Adian showed him the sights of the town and I they grew closer. After her break-up with Josh, she really needed to try to start over  
  
It was good to see Xander and Anya and I was glad that our kids were getting along as well. Xander and Spike finally buried the hatchet and became friends. Anya and I would even find them out cooking things on the BBQ. I'll just say that we ate a lot that summer.  
  
Throughout college Mark and Adian dated. They were a wonderful couple, always happy to be around each other. Always laughing. It was obvious that Mark was Xander's son. If the dark hair and brown eyes weren't any indication, definitely his humor would clue you in.  
  
They got married a few years after college. Mark is an elementary school teacher and Adian is a journalist. Both of them love their jobs and their life. They enjoyed being just married for a while, but then Adian got pregnant. Nine months later and here we are.  
  
Mark is in the delivery room with Adian. Her and I had talked about letting me be in there also, but we both decided that Spike would get jealous and demand he be in there as well. And she didn't really want her father standing in there while she was trying to have a baby. It reminded me of how much Giles was worried about me when I had Adian. I didn't allow him to come in the delivery room either.  
  
Giles actually had wanted to be here when Adian had her firstborn, but it is difficult to actual predict when the baby would come. So now he's on the soonest flight to the US from London. He'll be disappointed that he missed everything, but still happy for his pseudo granddaughter.  
  
"Is it supposed to take this long?" Spike whispered in my ear, becoming more anxious by the minute.  
  
"When I had Adian it was quick. I think that we were spoiled. Remember how long it took Dawn to have James? Adian hasn't even been in there half of the time it took Dawn to have him." Spike got a worried look on his face.  
  
"It might Adian THAT long to have the kid?" I chuckled slightly and held his hand tighter.  
  
"It might even be longer than that. Just relax, they're doing fine in there. Trust me." He gave me a tired smile and settled further into the stiff couch that we had claimed as our sitting space.  
  
As the minutes slowly ticked by silence washed over us. Dawn's boys were asleep as was Xander, he was even snoring lightly. Anya I exchanged glances. Both of us were worried, and not just for Adian. We were both going to be grandmothers. Where did the time go?  
  
We heard a clicking of shoes walking down the hall leading to the waiting room. All of us that were still awake looked up to identify the passerby. Bright red hair came into view and we identified her as Willow. I jumped up from my seat and hugged her fiercely. I don't get to see her as often as I'd like to. She hugged me back just as hard and we stood there for some time. Then we pulled back, just looking at each other. Her arms still on my shoulders in a comforting manner.  
  
"She still in labor?" She asked me quietly, obeying the unspoken rule of calm silence.  
  
"Yeah... It's been a while. Kind of tiring us all out." I gestured to Xander, who was still blissfully asleep on the couch. Anya and Dawn were involved in a small conversation, both having looked up when Willow arrived. They each greeted her with a wave, then turned back to their previous conversation. I'm not quite sure what it was about but they seemed pretty engrossed in it. Willow grabbed my hand and led me to the couch that I had been sitting on. Spike stood and gave a brief hug to Willow and then collapsed back into the couch. I sat myself next to him, curling up to his side.  
  
"So.. How have you been?" I asked, making small-talk. I was getting tired of the silence and I was glad that I had a fresh person to talk to.  
  
"Well, I went and saw Oz. Did I ever tell you that we started talking." I nodded. It felt good to hear Willow talk again.even if she was only babbling. "We just spent all afternoon walking around and talking. Then we went back to the Hyperion. That amused Cordelia to no end. The three of us ended up sitting around and reminiscing through the evening. It felt really good. Faith even had a few memories to share." I smiled a bittersweet smile. Disappointed that I moved away from one of my closest friends, but I was still happy that I wouldn't have to deal with monsters or 'evil dealings' anymore.  
  
"That sounds like it was fun." I answered lamely. I felt Spike snicker beside me so I planted an elbow into his ribs. It wasn't like he could think of anything better on little or no sleep. Willow just smiled at our interaction, settling further into the stiff couch. There wasn't anymore conversation between us. I think that the boredom got to us so much that none of us really had anything to talk about. Xander was still asleep, and both Dawn and Anya looked close to it. Spike was playing with a strand of my hair, braiding it and upbraiding it. Willow had pulled out a book and was now reading. And all I had were my thoughts.  
  
I remembered what it was like, so long ago. When you spend that much time away from the Hellmouth, and some of the friends that you cherish the most your bound to change. I have changed so much since that fateful day fighting the First. I grew to love being a normal girl with a normal life. I fell even deeper in love with Spike and it gets even more intense every day. We shared a daughter and now we were expecting a grandchild.  
  
And not only had my life changed, but everyone else's had too. Willow and Kennedy broke up about a year after the Final Battle with the First. They really weren't meant to be together. Willow joined Angel's group and helped continue to fight the forces of evil. Angel and Cordelia are together now. And when she told me she emphasized on the word 'finally'. Faith was also working with them... redeeming herself I suppose. She and Wesley, from what I had heard, had become close and are still close. I don't think that anybody is truly sure about how strong their relationship is...whether or not they are just friends. But I suppose that isn't really any of my business.  
  
Finally I found myself falling helplessly to sleep against Spike's side. That, of course, was when Mark came banging through the doors that led to the delivery rooms., which woke up me and everyone else in there. His hair was disheveled and his grin was weary. Everyone looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Jacob William Harris..8 lbs. 4oz. And he has bright blue eyes." Mark was absolutely beaming. Xander and Spike got up simultaneously, which I found funny, and each patted him on opposite shoulders.  
  
"When can we go in to see the baby?" Anya asked, shifting in her seat. All of us looked at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"The doctors say that we should at least give her an hour to rest." We nodded at his explanation and settled ourselves back into our seats. "I'm going to go back in. I'll come get you when you come in." He smiled at us and disappeared through the blue doors.  
  
"Who wants to get some breakfast?" Spike asked, breaking the silence. Everyone rose up from their seats, ready to move around a little bit. Parading out of the hospital they went and found themselves some breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He's beautiful.." I whispered, stroking Jacob's head. I looked up at Adian as was graced with a weary smile.  
  
"Yeah...he is. Looks just like dad...has the blue eyes and everything." She smiled down at her baby, softly kissing the top of his little head.  
  
"He's gonna be a little heart-breaker, isn't he?" Spike came up behind me and rubbed my arms, looking down at his grandson. I looked back at him and saw the proud smile on his face. Adian laughed.  
  
"He probably will be. But I'll love him either way." She smiled brightly. Mark snored lightly from his position in a nearby chair.  
  
"Shouldn't you be the one sleepin'? You did more work than he did." Spike pointed his thumb in Mark's direction.  
  
"Like you were any better when I had Adian." Spike scowled down at me, disagreeing with just a facial expression. Adian laughed again, enjoying the argument. "We should probably go and leave you three alone, maybe you should try and get some rest. You look really tired sweety. We'll come back tomorrow and visit." I handed Jacob back to Adian and rose from my sitting position. Spike and I both kissed Adian and Jacob goodbye and left.  
  
We drove back home from the hospital, both of us weary, but neither of us would admit it. Spike pulled the car into the driveway and then we pulled ourselves out of the car. We finally made it inside, going straight for the bedroom. We laid exhausted from the long wait.  
  
"We're grandparents.." Spike whispered, intertwining our fingers. I smiled and snuggled up to his side, resting my head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad that I never have to go through childbirth ever again." Spike chuckled.  
  
"You could withstand torture from Angelus, die twice, and put up with me...but you're glad that you never have to give birth ever again? You're a strange one Summers." I thought about arguing with him, really, I did, but when I get this tired I don't even want to bother with it.  
  
So we laid in bed, basking in the glory that is grandparenthood... and then we slept. And there's nothing better than sleeping next to Spike..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: The last chapter is already up.go on and read it...you know you want to... 


	7. The Happy Ending

Disclaimer: What? It isn't mine? None of it is mine? I don't understand..I think that you lie... This is obviously a mistake, the show is mine... I'm not crazy...really, I'm not. *sigh* I own nothing...except for my Zippo lighter, that's it. Happy now?  
  
A/N: I'm done! YAY! Now I must go and finish the other two. *sighs* RL and writer's block just kills me. Hopefully I'll be done with my other stories, I hate leaving people hanging...but if the words don't come, I don't like forcing them. Hope you enjoy this last chapter... It takes place roughly five years into the future...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wind held a steady breeze that felt like a furnace. That's what Las Vegas is, just one big furnace. But we endured the horrible heat to watch the kids play and jump through the sprinkler. And least they aren't boiling hot. Spike is lounged beside me, laying back in his chair. I leaned back and watched Jacob and his younger sister Josie play with the water that came from the sprinkler. Mark was sitting nearby, making sure that she would be safe and not fall down and hurt herself. Jacob was smiling and was enjoying the heat of the summer day. Adian was just miserable, pregnant with her third child.  
  
I look at my daughter, my grandchildren, and thank the God that protects Slayers for letting me have a life. For letting me be a normal girl.. A normal woman. I have learned to never take anything for granted. I've learned to love with everything that I have because you never know when it is going to be gone.  
  
I had always been taught that a Slayer was meant to be alone. That she would fight off evil and die alone. Death is her gift and she gives it often. But I guess I have always been different and this was no exception. I loved two vampires, the beings that I am supposed to despise the most. I had friends that put their lives in danger to help me fight the good fight. I had my mother and my sister. That all was such a long time ago but I remember it all so clearly. My past has taught me so many things, and maybe that sounds cliched, but it's true.  
  
And I think the most important thing that I learned was that my gift wasn't death. I had always believed that it was.. I had convinced myself that it was. I let myself die because of it, and that was enough for me. But I have learned that my gift is Love. It took me a long time to figure it out.but I did. And this gift has helped me to move on... I had never been this happy when I was a Slayer. And now I can't ever seem to stop smiling.  
  
Spike and I live a wonderful live. Our grandchildren come and see us all the time...and we spoil them horribly. Xander and Anya moved out here when Josie was born and are also at our house often. Its nice having them here... I almost feels like old times. Dawn has to deal with her boys growing up and dealing with the teenage years.. I don't pity her. At least she got boys..I've had to raise two different teenage girls. Neither one of them were angels either. But both of them turned out ok.. And looking back, I think that I did a good job with Dawn, for the most part. She's turned into a wonderful woman and has a life to be envied. I think all of our lives are worth envy..and sadly, that makes me happy.  
  
My life has been worth living up until this point. I don't know what the future holds..but I look forward to it. As long as Spike and I are together until the end I will forever be complete.  
  
I will never be alone again.  
  
We continued to watch the kids play and I felt an overwhelming happiness come over me. Tears came to my eyes and I smiled once more. Spike noticed my tears and expressed his concern. I got out of my seat to go sit with him in his. He held me close as I kissed him. As my tongue met his I could hear Jacob's disgust for kissing off in the distance, but ignored it. Spike and I didn't take it any further than kissing for the time being..we don't want to traumatize the children or the neighbors...Our lips parted and we held each other, despite the warmth that bathed us.  
  
And that's all we need.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Its short but sweet... I just needed a happy ending for a happy story. I hope that you all liked it.. I know that I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me a review..it will make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
Be happy..Give Spike a Hug... 


End file.
